supernaturallyfandomcom-20200213-history
It's in the Air
Chapter One : Junior Life Starts Candice's P.O.V. I'm Candice Ashley Fuerer Louvice. I have a long name. I have red hair and it is long. I also have yellow eyes. I'm skinny and tall. That's rare for us to have as appearance. I'm moving to this new school because my old school has low standards. I hated my old school. Many moved away from that school including my bestie, Amanda Welch. She has caramel wavy hair. She have dark brown eyes. She's skinny and tall too. We actually look alike. We are moving to Carnagie Mellon University. It's a very rare name for a school. On our first day we saw new people. Some of them are Alex Bell and Xavier Hart. Our first class is Algebra. The worst subject! But we don't mind because we believe we are smart. I've been nominated once to become the President of the Student Council. Yes, I won. We heard the bell rang and hurried to class. "You must be the new students? Take a seat."our teacher pointed to a seat between Alex and Xavier. The one behind me was a blondie. It was Vanessa, a spoiled brat. "Eww! " Vanessa whispered. I just looked at her. Since we are new students we have to introduce our selves to class. I was nervous because Xavier was looking at me. Xavier was any boys friend. He even makes the girls drool. He was the coolest boy in the school while Alex was the kind one but sometimes rebelious. After Algebra was a free time. Amanda and I went down the hall to find our lockers. But we saw Alex leaning on it. "Urgh! Hello? Rude much?" Amanda rolled her eyes. Alex just left and also rolled his eyes back. When we open our lockers there were many spiders and dust in it. We decided to clean it with towels and some wipes. We had a hard time cleaning it for it is so dirty. The bell rang and we are late for our next class. We ran. "You're late take a seat." our teacher pointed to an empty seat. "Eww! It smells bad. And..... and... GROSS!!" Vanessa shouted to humiliate me. "What now?" Our teacher asked and turned to us and looked at us. " Candice smells gross. Smell her!" Vanessa pointed her finger to me. I unknowingly got my perfume and I sprayed it to me. Everybody laughed.The teacher came towards me just to smell me. "No problem here. She actually smells good! Vanessa! Out now!" our teacher got angry at Vanessa. Everybody laughed at her including Xavier. We continued our discussion while Vanessa was just texting outside. After school Amanda's parents fetched us. We were really hungry. We ate lots of food. We are neighbors, actually. We decided to go for a walk in our street. We saw Xavier's house just on the same block! We also found Alex's it wasn't that far. I studied after that and slept. Chapter Two: Food Fight Amanda's P.O.V. We went to school, I saw Alex with a girl. She had blonde flowing hair and sky blue eyes. She was really pretty. I felt a little jealous. For some reason I started to fall in love with Alex. I barely know him but I really fell in love with him. I walked over to Alex for that girl to stay away from him. "Hi! Can I talk to you?" I asked Alex. The girl gave me a glare. It was cold and really scary, like her blue eyes became red. Really, really creepy. "Oh, hi I did not notice you there" I said. "Hi, my name is Caitlin Gomez" she said in a plastic voice. It was obvious she was a popular girl. "Oh sure! You don't mind, don't you Caitlin?" Alex asked in a sweet voice. I was happy that was over. Me and Alex went over to a corner to talk. "Um, who is she?" I asked. "Caitlin Gomez, one of Vanessa's Bestfriends" he smiled. "Are you close with her?" I asked in a don't mess with me tone. "Well..yes, I need to hang out with her to be popular" he pouted. "I don't even like her" he continued. "I.." it trailed off. "Alex! I'm missing you!" Caitlin said in a bratty voice. She grabbed Alex hand and pulled him away from me. Alex walked a head of her, Caitlin looked back and put her tounge out. I got really pissed. If she wants war then I'll give her one. It was lunch and I sat beside Candice. I saw the popular table, there was Vanessa, Alex, Xavier and, ugh, Caitlin. Caitlin stood up and walked to our table, she got my plate a threw my food at my face. "Oh, it's on!" I shouted. I got some food from Candice plate and threw food at her face. It went to her long straight hair. "Ugh! I just rebonded my hair!" she shouted. I had a small grin on my face. "FOOD FIGHT!" Alex shouted. Soon everybody threw food at there seatmates, enemies and friends.You name it, but trouble came, when a student threw food on the school principal! All came to silence when our principal screaming like crazy. "For all who started the food fight please come to the principal's office now!!" she shouted and pointed out of the cafeteria. I looked at my clothes, it was full of white and red sauce.I even had pickles at my hair. But I was thankful that Caitlin is much more a mess than me. Me, Caitlin, Vanessa, Alex and Xavier went to the principal's office. I felt kind of out of place. All of them were popular. While I am just an ordinary student. We reached the principal's office, the principal sat at her chair. She looked so crossed. Her cheeks became bright red of anger. "WHO STARTED IT?!" she demanded. They all pointed at me, including Alex. But he look like he hesitated. Did they tell him to do that? Or he really wanted to do it? I asked myself. "NO OF COURSE NOT! This what really happened, I sat down with Candice and Caitlin walked over to me and put spaghetti at my face. So I had to fight back! What eles would you do?" I explained. "Like cry! You jerk" Vanessa teased. "Enough! Is this true?" the princpal asked. "Yes" Alex muttered. I smiled, Alex is sticking up for me! "What did you say Alex?" the principal asked. "What are you doing?!" Caitlin whispered to Alex. "I'm doing what is right" he said. "Excuse me?" the principal said. "Yes, everything Amanda said was true" he smiled and looked at me. I felt my cheeks blush. Does he like me back? "Thank you for your honesty, Alex" the principal smiled. "Now for you Caitlin. Your going to have suspension for 2 weeks" the principal said in a serious voice. "For the rest of you go out" she continued. We all went out, I saw Candice waiting outside. "Hi!" I smiled. I was so cheerful. "Let''s goand clean your clothes"Candice smiled. We went to the girl's washroom. '' Chapter Three: Liars Candice's P.O.V. We went to the washroom and we saw Vanessa and Caitlin there. They're also washing their face and changing clothes. "Just because Caitlin got suspended it doesn't mean you could be the next popular girl!" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the popularity! I'm not like Alex!" Amanda shouted. Vanessa was speechless. I knew Alex was just being friends with Caitlin to be popular. I mean how could a guy just aim for popularity. That's not an ideal guy. He might use another girl. We left after we got clean. I saw Amanda staring at Alex for a while. "Hello? Still alive?" I waved my hand infront of her face. "Oh yeah. Sorry." she smiled. "Do you have a crush on Alex?" I asked straight. "What? No!" she denied. Alex went to us to talk to Amanda. "Hi! I'm sorry about earlier." he waved. "No! I should be grateful instead!" Amanda blushed. Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Okay! It's official! " I laughed. Amanda got red. "Hey is that a blush or anger?" I looked at her red face. She continued to say "Grrrr". I ran and she chased me. I am tired so she stopped chasing me. I took a deep breath. " I'm hungry. Let's go eat outside!"I suggested. "Okay!" she started to smile again. I saw Xavier. He was holding hands with Vanessa. I knew they were in a relationship. I pouted. "Jealous?" Amanda teased. "Stop that!" I pushed her. "Go talk to him!" Amanda requested. I obeyed her. "Hi Xavier! Do you remember me?" I was hoping he know my name. "I know you! You are...you are.." he snapped his fingers. He don't know me! "I'm Candice!" I smiled. "Stop the talk! We have to go on a date!"Vanessa pulled Xavier's hand. "Bye!" he waved while being dragged. We ate at KFC. Then, we saw Caitlin's mom there. She walked toward us. "Are you bullying my child? She complained to me! You were! I'm gonna tell this to the principal!" she harrassed. "No we didn't! Why don't you ask your spoiled daughter? I shouted impolitely. " Don't act like she's nothing to do with it at all!" Amanda stepped forward me. "You are impolite! " she got her bag and left. We headed home after we ate. I told my mom about what happened. She got angry at Mrs. Gomez. She went to their house and told Mrs. Gomez her daughter's attitude at school. I was happy! I finally got back at Caitlin for throwing food at my best friend. The next day we all went to school again, angry at Vanessa and Caitlin. We noticed Caitlin wasn't there. Suddenly we remembered she was suspended. Poor Vanessa no friend beside her! Vanessa never had friends. Just Caitlin because they were spoiled. Xavier came to me. " Hi! There is going to be a party tomorrow, Saturday! Please come! It's my party anyway." Xavier handed out an invitation. I blushed a little. We went to sleep early to get ready for tomorrow's party. Chapter Four: Party Crashers Amanda's P.O.V. "Wake up sleepy head!" a voice said shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Candice. "What are you doing here?" I asked, scratching my eyes."Remember Xavier's party?" Candice smiled. "Oh, yeah. So what are we going to do?" I asked. "Ugh, DUH! We are going to pick our outfits, wear makeup." she shouted with actions. She got to obsessed. "Okay, okay. Let's go to the new beauty salon near our street" I yawned. "And also, WOULD YOU GET OUT OF MY BED!" I shouted. "Oh, yeah, sorry" she apologized and stood up. "Uh, privacy?" I said. "Oh yeah, forgot" she said, she left the room immediately. Candice was acting weird today. Maybe to much exitement. Who knows. I grabbed a loose T-shirt and mini shorts, combed my hair and parted my bangs to the side. Then left the room. "Let's go?" Candice asked. "I still need to eat breakfast! Exited much?" I said. I went downstairs. Breakfast was bacon and eggs. Candice was watching me like, not to eat too much carbs. I am already underweight! What the heck?! I am even lighter than her. What is she doing? "NO! Don't eat that egg" she shouted. "Fine, then I won't eat!" I sighed. I grabbed my bag and left my house. Candice followed. "Let's go to the beauty salon" she said. "That is where we are going right?" We headed to the beauty salon. We did alot actually. They curled Candice hair. Put on thick makeup and painted her nails hot pink. While they straighted my hair, put on simple makeup and painted my nails purple. I love it. "I will pay" she smiled. "Okay" I said. After paying we went straight to our rooms and picked the perfect outfits. I know it maybe to much but it is worth it. Candice entered my room. I like what she wore it is the mix of Emo and punk. I also wore the mix of punk and emo. I guess we were really like twins. We went Xavier's house. It was a big party alright. Boys and girls making out. Boys eating all the snacks and other girls flirting with boys. I saw Alex, I went to him immediately. He looked sad. "Are you okay?" I asked, patting his back. "Well, I am out of the popular group now. Because I stood up for you" he replied sadly. "It's my fault, I am so sorry" I apologized. "No, it's mine. For being friends with them and wanting so much to be popularity." he said sadly. I patted his back. I left him for he has time to himself. Then Xavier came to me and Candice. "Would you like to join the popular group?' he asked. Alex was behind us. He bit his lip waiting for our reply. He helped me. So I have to help back. "No" I smiled and looked at Alex. I saw Alex smile back. "No way! We are not dogs who we follow someone." Candice rolled her eyes. I can see the look on her face that she really was annoyed. " Not cool man!" she continued. I took a deep sigh. All this time I thought she wanted to be popular. " I thought you would say yes. I was grateful you didn't." I smiled. "That's what friends are for." she smiled back. She was so nice. We just ate there and left the party. " Is Xavier mad at me?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. We were at the street when she asked. Chapter Five: Dark Street Candice's P.O.V. We were walking alone in the dark street. There were only like two street lights open. I heard something. It seems like footsteps. I paused. Amanda paused too. When we paused the sound stopped. " Wait! Do you hear that?" I asked. I began to get nervous. "Silly! What that?" she banged her head. "It seems like footsteps." I said. I was afraid to look back because that might be a drunk person! Worse a ghost! "You're making yourself frightened." she hugged herself. I just stood closer to her. We began to walk again. The footsteps began to sound again. Okay! That's it! I heard it." Amanda looked at me. Finally! I thought she wouldn't. "What are we going to do?" she sounded afraid. "Call the police!" I panicked. The sound began to sound faster and faster and faster. I took a deep breath faster and faster. I was almost crying. "Someone tapped me at the back!" I shouted. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"Amanda started to run. I ran too. I was even faster than Amanda. Then I tripped and fell. "BOO! We totally fooled you!" Vanessa and Caitlin appeared. "BOO! And that was totally not funny!" I got up. "You two were cry babies." Caitlin waved her blonde hair. "And you two have nothing to do in your life!" I got red. "Is that all what you've got?" Vanessa looked at us. "And is that all what you've got?" I started to raised my eyebrow on her. " Nope! We even got your expressions on video." Caitlin showed a video camera, raising her eyebrow on me. "We even got your 'Call the police' expression." Vanessa continued. "Wow! If that's all what you've got on Halloween, you don't need to do that. You just have to show your face and BOO! People will be scared." I mocked them. Halloween was near. Vanessa and Caitlin was speechless. "Speechless?" Amanda had a smile. Vanessa started to ruin the video camera. She stomped at it. "Why are you stomping at it?" Caitlin got angry. "We have to go.... but one more thing." Amanda slapped them so hard that their face became so red and it even had a hand mark. We left leaving them with those red marks. Amanda and I high fived. That is exactly what to do for their punishment. And good thing Vanessa ruined the camera. No more 'Call the Police' expressions on a video. But I'm still scared. It's still dark. No more lights are open. We got so scared so we ran all the way home. We finally got home safe and clear. We ate no more because we were full. We watched some incredible movies. After that we rested and took a sleep early so that tomorrow, we will shop. We will shop for the coming fashion showdown at school on the next Saturday. Chapter six: The stolen picture. Amanda's P.O.V. We both woke up early in the morning. As usual I wore my emo mixed with punk outfit. While Candice wore a really girly shirt and skinny jeans. I skipped breakfast today. I really wanted to be thiner. So I can get a really small size when I buy my outfits, so I can look skinny in front of Alex. I really like Alex, he was handsome and really sweet. We reached the mall, me and Candice split up for a while, I passed by the men's department. In surprise I saw Alex! "Alex is that you?" I asked. He looked at me then ducked his head. I came closer. "What are you doing-" I was so shocked, he got a new haircut. It made me fall in love with him more. He was really cute. "Uh, hi!" he said. As he looked up. "Um, sure you busy?" I asked. I smiled a little bit, acting cute. "Actually I am free. Why what do you want me to do for you?" he asked. "Help me pick an outfit" I smiled. He smiled back "Sure" he said. "Great, now let's got to this store" I pointed to the ladies department. We went to the store, I picked a bunch of outfits. ALL the dresses were a thumbs down. I picked one outfit. I really liked it. I fit it. I went out of the dressing room to see if he approved it. He smiled. He stood up and went close to me. A sales lady who was such in a hurry ran past me. I tripped and Alex catched me. "Got you" he smiled. I looked at him, I felt my cheeks blush. "Thanks" I smiled back. We were both looking at each others eyes. I tried to pull up, then I accidentaly kissed him. After the kiss. I saw him blush too. "What just happened?" I blushed. "We kissed" he replied. "Okay, um, let's not tell anyone" I said. "Yeah" he blushed. I looked to the right and I saw Vanessa and Caitlin, smiling evilly, while holding their hot pink cameras. "Uh, oh. NO!" I shouted. I ran toi Vanessa and Caitlin. They ran faster. I knew they took a picture about me and Alex. Alex ran after me and held my hand. "What are you doing?!" I demanded. "Let them go" he said calmly. "WHAT WHY?!" I shouted. Alot of people looked at us. We went to another place, where there is no people. "Because, I know they will put it in the school board" Alex explained. "AND?! That is horrible! Are you crazy?" I zdemanded. "And, I have a..." he said. "WHAT?!" I cried. "I have a crush on you!" he blurted out. "What again?" I teased, but I had a very serious tone. "I love you" Alex said. I blushed all over. I hugged him. "You're not mad?" he asked. "Why should I? I love you too" I smiled. "And if that goes to the school board, I want EVERYONE TO KNOW that we are girlfriend and boyfriend" he smiled. "Woah, there cowboy, I am still young to have a boyfriend" I explained. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Yes, you love me and I love you, but we can't take it to the next level so quick!" I continued. He looked hurt. "I am sorry but-" I apologized quickly. "It's okay" he had a half smile. Then he left. I noticed that I was still wearing the clothes I fitted. And I am still hugging my clothes. I changed back to my old clothes and bought my outfit. I felt so guilty. But I knew it is time to meet Candice.